


In the Mist Of Our Memories

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise and James Kirk is caught up in a battle of wills with a new race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mist Of Our Memories

Captain James T. Kirk was trying to figure out with what has been going on of late, dealing with the Romulans.

Two weeks ago it was to rescue the Dear Born crew members after having been attack by the Romulans, and turning out to have a truce in the first place.

We are currently heading back out to Rigel Four to pick up scientists after spending seven months, and are in need of a break, it would take us at normal warp speeds to reach the area.  
///////  
On Rigel Four it was not the best of conditions to be working on the planet, Of late there has been a number of accidents with there equipment, acid having been found to cause the damage.

As of right now, there is no known reason, as to why it's been happening in the first place.

The last time that he can remember something like this with the acid was many years ago with the Horta having to the last of it's race, and it could be that another race could have the same type of chemical make up in the first place.

///////////  
On the bridge, Commander Spock having to be working at his science checking into the reports on Rigel Four and the recent happenings on the planet. He would not be able to tell on whether or not a new race is involved, until they are able to beam down.

The Enterprise would be able to arrive in a few days at normal speeds, Captain Scott has told me and Captain Kirk that even if the engines are running smoothly, he just did not wish to over do it, before it's too late.

Commander Spock was relieved by another Vulcan Ensign Seline having transferred by the Vulcan Academy, she was number one in her class, and asked to serve on the Enterprise as her first assignment. When Captain Kirk and Commander Spock had found out the news, they thought it was a good idea to put her in charge of the Gamma watch to be good training for the young female Vulcan.

Ensign Seline walked onto the bridge with the rest of the Gamma watch. She moved over to speak with Spock to find out whether their were any orders for her and the Gamma watch.

"Just follow your normal orders, while we are on the same direction to Rigel Four." He replied to the young ensign. Then all of a sudden, the both of them are hit with a wave of pain in there heads that lasted for a few seconds. This is when everyone on the bridge reacted to the both Vulcan's being in trouble.

Lt. Anderson for Communications called someone from Sickbay to come up right away.

Dr. Christine Chapel on board for this one mission, was asked as a favor by Dr. McCoy to help having to been short staff after the fiasco with the Dear Born. She was with another tech for Sickbay having to see that both Vulcan's were in distress.

Using her medical scanner, she had noticed that the brain wave patterns were involved, as if someone or something was trying to make contact, she asked both of the Vulcan's to please sit down until they were able to concentrate better with their thoughts.

Dr. Chapel had to wake Captain James Kirk to the bridge to let him know on what had just happened, he would be there in ten minutes.

He told Gillian, that he had to leave right away to the bridge, I will be back, as soon as I can, once I realize on what is going on. He gets dressed really quick, along with Gillian helping him with his boots, and a quick kiss.

When he arrived on the bridge, Dr. Chapel explain the reason on what had happen with Spock and Seline.

"Spock what happened?" Standing by his Science station. "Jim, it was like someone was sending a message of some sorts through both my mind and Seline's." He replied to his friend and in charge of the Enterprise 1701-A.

"Ensign Seline do you concur with Commander Spock on what happened? 

"Yes Sir!, however if this is going to happen again, we need to figure out how to filter out the mental attacks in the first place." She said.

"Then I suggest you work on the problem with Commander Spock, and before we reach Rigel Four in a few days, Spock, will you be able to continue on without having to go to sickbay?

"Captain, I have already mention it to Dr. Chapel, that I am fine to go to my quarters, I have called for my replacement for the Gamma watch to be here in a few minutes."

"All right Spock, I will be sure to see you in the morning."

Before James Kirk left the bridge, he had asked Seline on how she was doing after being checked out."Much better Captain, I will be sure to let you know, on whether anything else happens."  
////////  
Deep down inside the mining area two more of the science teams working on distracting minerals for other planets for there energy resources were killed.

A creature called a Benzite lives deep down in the darkness of the caves deep down inside the planet surface, they chew rock as food and minerals to stay alive, there bodies rock like have a acid like substance coming from there mouths to kill, or in this case to protect themselves from the humans that had upset the natural balance of there population of 100,000 throughout the entire planet.

Somehow these creatures have the ability to make contact using some type of mental attacks on the brain, and this had happen with both Spock and Seline trying to ask for help without anyone realizing it.  
//////  
When James T. Kirk had gone back to quarters, Dr. Gillian Taylor had left to go back to her own, since she really did not have any idea, how long it would be in the first place, but she did leave a note for him telling him that she would see him in the morning.

It would give him the chance to get in some much needed sleep after spending time together in bed.  
////////////  
There was a report in the morning from Commander Uhura that two more of the scientists in the mines were killed by the same acid, found with the bodies, on what was left of them.

When Commander Spock and Captain Kirk were informed, Kirk decided to go to warp ten with having to tell Scotty of the change, once he knew what was happening in the first place, he knew that it was important to get there quicker.

Mr. Spock having to been checking the records from the last fifty years, there has been only five have been killed during those earlier times, until the past few years when the miners started to reach the deepest level of the planet's core with there machinery.

When he went to stand up straight, he had another attack, this time falling to the floor of his station. When Commander Uhura turned around to Spock fall, she screamed alerting everyone including Captain Kirk.

It was the same in Seline's quarters, since she was able to alert the computer right away to call for help before dropping.

Sickbay and Dr. McCoy, along with Dr. Chapel were alerted and headed for the bridge and Seline's quarters.

Doctor McCoy went to the bridge with two techs with a gurney to take Spock to sickbay for a complete work up, the same with Seline along with no nonsense from the both of them. Neither one of them fought the doctors for when it came to there own well being.  
/////////

James Kirk went to the Science department to check on Dr. Gillian Taylor, while he waited for news on both of his personal.

"Hi, James." Having to look up from her computer terminal.

"Are you all right after leaving me last night? While walking over to kiss the back of her neck.

"I am just fine, just a little sore, otherwise I missed you a great deal, so tell me how are Spock and Seline?

"Dr. McCoy and Dr. Chapel are still checking them out in sickbay, I am just confused, as to why this is happening now, while we are heading for Rigel Four?"

"Any rate Jim, I told Doctor McCoy, that I was able to come up with a special beta blocker to be used on Mr. Spock and Ensign Seline." While getting up from her seat after such a long time.

"I don't understand at all, Gillian!" Taking her into her arms to kiss her very gentle, along with making sure that know ones comes in.

"It's a special chemical blocker for any type of signals that might interfere with there brain wave patterns, both the doctors said that they will try it for now." 

"And if it works, Spock and ensign Seline would appreciate it greatly, in there own special Vulcan ways." He says with a smile, on thinking how his Vulcan friend would react to the treatment.  
//////  
It was sometime later having given the Beta blocker to both Vulcan's, an having them hooked up to the computer for when ever a signal comes in.

A few minutes after being checked by the tech, the computers start to go off with the both of them.

Mr. Spock was able to figure out that he was being attack, but rather a communications from the planet of Rigel four and some type of life form, it was the same with Seline as well, when Captain Kirk was advised of the news having to been on the bridge.

They would be arriving at the planet in one hour. Kirk had asked to have his key personal into the main briefing room to discuss tactics.

Mr Spock and Ensign Seline were able to be released for now from sickbay, along with Doctor McCoy, Dr. Chapel(Spock's wife), Captain Scott of engineering. Captain James Kirk waited for everyone to arrive.

Meanwhile deep in the tunnels of Rigel Fours holds a Benzite having to been hurt decides to try again to contact the humans.

All of the miners and scientists have been removed from all of the levels to wait for the Enterprise.  
////////  
Captain Kirk starts the briefing with everyone having to arrived.

But when he did try to talk, he saw that Spock and Seline were in some sort of a trance, while in contact with a creature called a Benzite.

"Captain Kirk, we need to beam down, Seline and myself have been in contact with a creature that needs our help."

"Why Spock do they need our help in the first place?" He asked not able to understand.

"Because Captain, there race are being killed off by the mining, ever since the scientists and miners have reached the deepest part of there population to kill many of them, and they had no choice but to protect themselves from the humans on there planet?" Seline spoke up to the group looking complex with there facial expression.

"Seline is right Jim, when a race is killed off without anyone realizing in what they are doing in the first place." Spock states to the entire group.

"Very well then every one, Captain Scotty, I need to ask you, about the transporters, will we be able to transport that deep?"

"Yes, Captain, it's going have to be done with two people at a time, since we have no idea where this creature might be, even though having to been injured."

"It's going to be myself, Dr. Chapel, since I know Bones, you never liked using the transporter, when it's that deep, to continue it will be Mr. Spock and ensign Seline to complete the landing party, we will begin in twenty minutes at transporter number four."

"Thank god!, I won't be spreading my atoms all over creation!" Dr. McCoy said with everyone leaving the briefing room.  
/////  
Later in the transporter room four.

Everyone was all set, With Dr. Gillian Taylor watching on with the group. 

Captain James T. Kirk came over to Gillian to say that he loves her a great deal in a whispered voice, so that no one can hear.

"Jim, I love you, as well!, just make sure you come back to me, along with trying to help that creature, I would hate to see it, die because of technology."

"I know!, I have to go now." Kirk and Mr. Spock are the first to go first while holding there weapons.

"Energize!" A few seconds later they arrive inside the deepest part of the tunnels. It was at this time, Mr. Spock can sense the creature to be inside one of the tunnels. He used his tricorder to scan for anything alive that was made of solid rock. He starts moving, while Dr. Chapel and ensign Seline appears.

Spock continued on with the scan with everyone following, along with there light belts to see better.

A minute later he stops at the beginning of the tunnel. He can see the Benzite creature not moving.

"Hello!, this is Commander Spock, we are here to help you with your message given to me and my associate."

"Spock be careful." Kirk tells him with his weapon in his hand ready to fire at the creature.

A minute later the Benzite creature slowly moves out of the tunnel, and starts to talk to Mr. Spock. "I am sorry about the deaths, but my people had died because of the mining, I don't know how to stop them, I have been injured in the back of my body, I don't know how long I will live."

Spock asked his wife Dr. Chapel to check the creature with her medical scanner to check how bad the creature is injured.

"It would seem the creature's body is made of rock, we can do the same thing when we helped the Horta years ago to, with the silicone and just plastered it over the wound, and just made sure that it doesn't reject it."

Dr. Chapel called Captain Scott to beam down the silicone at least five full bags with water to help heal the Benzite.

And in the meantime Captain James T. Kirk asked Spock to at lease continue his talk with the creature trying to make a deal that there won't be anymore deaths, along with the miners and scientists to know where all of the Benzite beings, would be living in which one of the tunnels, while they continue on with the mining.

Captain Kirk would talk with the managers of Rigel Four in charge of the mining, would be made to understand, that they would be living in co existence with these creatures, or they would be killing again to survive.

Two hours later there was mark improvement with the Benzite creature. 

Mister Spock continued to talk with the creature having to be better with his wife and ensign Seline getting her hands dirty with the silicone, she was happy to help, since the creature made the effort to contact her and Mr. Spock for help.  
/////

It was the next day with everyone having to beam up accept Mr. Spock, he was finishing up the last of his conversation with the Benzite. It was agreed that there would be no more deaths, unless the miners and scientists interfere with there natural environment.

The same goes for the talks with the managers having taken a few days with meetings. They were able to come to terms with everyone voting on behalf of the creatures request.

As for the creature and it's injury, it has now recovered to go back into the tunnels to meet up with several of the population to discuss the truce between them and the humans on the planet.  
///////  
Captain Kirk asked the helmsman to leave orbit to head for there next assignment, it was late, as the Gamma watch would be arriving soon.

Five minutes later the turbo lift opened to let everyone to go to there stations, including ensign Serena Seline take over in the command chair for this watch.

"Ensign Seline." While walking over to her now sitting in the command chair.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?" 

"I just want to thank you and Mr. Spock for a job well done." 

"Thank you, sir!, I would be sure to be a great help in the near future and beyond."

"Good!, For myself, I am going to bed, it's been a long day for everyone."

"Good night, Captain Kirk!" She says with a grin even for a full Vulcan, she knew that Captain James T. Kirk had a thing with the ladies over the years.  
///////  
Kirk gets off the turbo life for his quarters, when he walks in telling the computer to lock the door. When he sees the lights are turned down low, he hears a voice.

"James, I suggest you don't turn on the lights, come and find me with out your clothes, I have a surprise for you in the bedroom." Gillian tells him from the bedroom.

He does as he told with the request, he takes all of his clothes off leaving them on the floor, while going in to find her on the bed fully naked as well, since he moved his body over hers, he was already hard, as she can feel him with her hands. She places his penis near her opening to start there fun for the evening.

"Tell me James, are you glad you were able to save that creature once again?, Star Fleet Command would be, no doubt will be very happy with you once again." She says while playing with him.

"Forget Star Fleet Command right now." He goes to kiss her very hard to begin there love making session.  
///////  
Deep down in the tunnels of Rigel Four.

The leader of the Benzite having been saved by the humans, was relaying the message in regard to the truce with the scientists and miners.


End file.
